earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
CreelSirithilNov08Arraignment2
14:47:20Datina has invited you to join a group. 14:47:29Sirithil joins the party. 14:51:23Aminella is staring at two piles of paper. Every so often she picks up some from the first and moves it to the second. Then shake her head and moves a seemingly different sized paper hunk back over to the first. She keeps repeating this process 14:52:01Ethne sets down at the lower, smaller desk, her glowing red blessed pike, a mace and shield, and a scribe's caddy. 14:53:54Ethne lays out her writing kit. 14:54:26Aminella attemps, very dilligently to get both piles of papers exactly the same height 14:58:20Ethne says: Your pardon, can I help you? 14:58:47Aminella jumps, startles, squeals and flails her arm. Then turns 14:59:02Aminella says: Ah... hello? 14:59:41Ethne says: Good afternoon, Madam. 15:00:06Aminella says: Ah... I'm in the right place, right? 15:00:38Aminella says: I know I'm a bit early but... I like worms. 15:00:40Aminella laughs nerviously 15:00:57Ethne says: That depends on what you are here for .... in less than a minute, things should be ready for a closed .... arraignment ... worms? 15:01:31Aminella says: Early...ah... birds? And yes. Yes. The arraignment... ah... you are? 15:01:39You curtsey before Datina. 15:01:48Ethne says: Your Ladyship 15:01:56Aminella looks back and serupticiously moves the fourth pieces of paper from the left pile onto the top of it again 15:02:23Datina places a leather case down on the desk and takes a quick tally of the people present. 15:02:25Ethne says: Sister Woodward, Crowner. I'm going to be the recorder today. 15:02:35Ethne mutters something about bailwick as well. 15:03:21Datina switches her gaze to Sirithil. "Lady Sirithil, glad to see you here on time." 15:03:38Aminella says: Ah. Well met. I am Aminella Bueller; acting crown prosecutor... I'm on exchange from Theramore. 15:03:53Ethne nods. 15:04:03Datina pulls a silver time piece from her pocket and glances at it. "Yes, indeed. Which one of your team was scheduled to be here today?" 15:04:11Ethne says: Do you mind if I see your credentials? 15:04:49Aminella says: Ah! I've them here. 15:05:22Datina exhales, pocketing the device. "I see. I will allow her exactly thirty minutes before we proceed." 15:05:26Aminella turns and removes, without a moments pause, the twenty third piece of paper down from the pile on the right... she stares at it then moves a paper piece from the left pile onto the right pile. She nods. 15:06:06Aminella walks up and offfers foward a very pretty watermarked and multi-color paper 15:06:18Ethne looks over the paper. 15:06:35Ethne says: Let me enter you into the record, then, Counselor. 15:07:05Sirithil opens a folder and starts looking through some documents, glancing anxiously at the door now and again. 15:07:35Aminella takes her glasses off and cleans them with her robe 15:07:40Datina settles into the chair and opens the leather case, pulling various documents from the container. She places a few blank pieces of paper and a quill in front of her. 15:07:45Ethne goes to her desk, and uncaps an inkpot; she enters the information from Aminella Beuller's letter of credentials. 15:07:54Mallestai joins the party. 15:08:07Ethne proceeds to hold out the document. "Counselor, your credentials are entered into the record." 15:08:36Aminella looks over to Ethne and then quickly puts back on her glasses 15:09:25Aminella moves over, and leans foward, holding out a hand for her credentials 15:09:37Ethne places the credentials document into her hand. 15:10:16Aminella nods and heads back to her table, blowing off a new spec of dust from the paper 15:11:00Aminella says: They need to get more seats in here... 15:11:13Sirithil says: Yes. Yes. More seats. 15:11:43Aminella clasps his hands behind his back, and rocks back onto her heels, then toes, then heels. She looks around the room 15:12:08Datina removes her black riding gloves, and folds them neatly. She tucks them into an empty drawer. Chiori gives Amninella a quick glance. "Thank you for being here today, Miss..." She leaves the sentence open. 15:12:21Aminella says: Ah! Miss Bueller. 15:12:27Aminella says: Aminella Bueller. 15:12:30Aminella gives a sharp nod 15:12:47Ethne says: Acting Crown Prossecutor, from Theramore. 15:14:29Datina picks up her quill and dips it into the inkwell, shaking off the excess. "Thank you, Ms. Bueller. At this time we are awaiting the arrival of the defense. Your patience is appreciated." 15:14:39Aminella nods, then looks over 15:14:55Aminella straitens the hanging heraldry 15:15:07Aminella pushes in the chair 15:15:23Aminella returns to the precice spot she left 15:16:44Sirithil looks up as Mally comes in. "There you are... are you ready? I brought your notes. I couldn't find you this afternoon." 15:16:48Aminella adjusts his glasses on her nose 15:16:48Ethne checks her pistol. 15:16:56Sirithil gestures to the papers on the table. 15:17:14Ethne tucks it into her belt on half-cock, far enough back to cover with her cloak. 15:17:20Mallestai nods quickly, eyeing the papers, "Yes m'lady..." 15:17:46Sirithil rubs at her temples, clearly a little stressed. 15:17:57Aminella rocks back and forth on her heels, she chews on her lower lip 15:17:58Sirithil says: Thalassian O dor do'rah. 15:18:05Aminella keeps... eyeing the chair at the desk on the right 15:18:19Mallestai hughs Sirithil tightly, "No need to be m'lady." 15:18:34Sirithil says: All right.. all right. 15:18:37Aminella coughs lightly... 15:18:42Ethne looks over to the right, where the accused and her counsel stand. 15:18:43Datina reaches up and grabs hold of the gavel, banging it down once. "This court will commence session soon. Would all parties please present themselves." 15:19:02Aminella pauses... and quite -quickly- straitens the chair. Then runs back to her spot 15:19:11Datina says: Be-- 15:19:15Aminella looks to Sirithil.. 15:19:23Datina gives Aminella an odd look. 15:19:24Ethne begins to stand. 15:19:26Datina says: Before we begin. 15:19:37Aminella looks to Datina and clasps her hands behind her back, looking fully attentive 15:19:51Mallestai lets her ear twitch some, "Mallesta Forani, I am representing the defendent your Justice." 15:20:03Mallestai looks back to some papers she has in her hands. 15:20:35Aminella says: Ah... Aminella Bueller. Acting crown prosecutor. 15:20:59Datina says: A few ground rules. All questions must be directed to myself. You are not to speak to the opposing team. Do not speak out of turn or you will be asked to stand down and may or may not lose your right to speak. Ms. Bueller... 15:21:00Ethne bends down to dip her quill and scrawl in Mallesta's name. 15:21:31Datina says: Did you recieve the list of witness submitted to the court by the key witness, a Mr. Screl? 15:21:38Ethne proceeds to a checklist of the verbal warnings issued, checking off in the boxes. 15:21:42Aminella nods 15:21:43Aminella says: I did. 15:22:42Datina says: At this time do you wish to rescind any of those listed? 15:22:57Ethne sits down to write more easily. 15:23:33Aminella says: I wish to resciend a one Kyltania Dromedes. 15:23:44Sirithil arches an eyebrow, but says nothing. 15:23:48Mallestai raises an eyebrow some but looks back to her papers. 15:24:01Datina says: Under what validation? 15:24:22Ethne shifts to the list of Plaintif/Proseuction witnesses, making a note. 15:25:15Aminella says: Under the premise that the woman has no direct knowlege of the events which occured on fateful september evening. And that she has no expertise relevent to the trial either. 15:25:27Aminella says: I can see no use, of her, for the crown. 15:25:58Datina says: Very well. She is hereby stricken from the list of witnesses. 15:26:06Ethne finishes the entry. 15:26:19Aminella looks left, and takes a careful -halfstep- back 15:26:28Datina says: At this time do you wish to submit any of your own witnesses? 15:26:39Aminella looks back to Datina 15:26:42Aminella says: No. 15:26:55Datina says: Do you have any further evidence to present to this court? 15:27:15Aminella says: Ah... No. 15:27:24Sirithil looks over at Aminella, watching her carefully, and nods. 15:27:46Datina nods once and looks to Mallestai. "The defense may stand." 15:28:00Mallestai steps forward some. 15:28:17Datina says: Does the defense have any further witnesses to submit or to rescind? 15:28:43Mallestai says: The defense would like to add one Klania to our list of witnesses your honor. 15:29:13Ethne has switched to the List of Witnesses for the Defense, and waits ... 15:29:25Mallestai says: ...Constable Klania of the Guard your honor if you wish for clarification. 15:29:35Ethne clearly does. 15:30:36Datina says: If you please...*gestures for her to continue* 15:30:43Ethne begins to write out "Cosntable Klania .........................., Stormwind Guard". 15:35:50Ethne peruses her list of Guard personnel, taking the opportunity to fill in the last name "Chedriamytholenn." 15:36:46Mallestai says: Also, I would like to challenge one of the prosectiouns witness if I may at this time your honor? 15:37:29Datina says: First explain to me your reason for submiting one of the Guards as a witness before I allow it. 15:37:37Mallestai says: Of course. 15:38:18Mallestai says: The defense is requesting the admission of the guard because they can attest to a challenge I would like to bring before the court from a first hand perspective. 15:38:40Mallestai says: ...several of these challenges are crucial to the defesnes case your honor. 15:38:56Aminella cleans her glasses 15:40:15Datina scribbles something out in small odd symbols on the paper in front of her. "And which witness are you protesting from the prosecution?" 15:40:46Sirithil looks to Mally for a moment, seeming considerably more collected than she was earlier. 15:41:22Mallestai says: One PeeJee Darkmoon your honor, on the basis that she is being called as an expert in the act of scrying, which the defense feels should be inadmissable in a court room due to its high rate of personal diliberation your honor. 15:43:49Mallestai says: The defense feels that scrying should not be allowed because if submitted into a courtroom all crimes would be solved that way. Though it may have its merits if not so easily twisted to a certain point of view your honor. 15:44:24Ethne looks like this is by no means the first time this has come up before in her presence. 15:44:35Datina 's hand halts on the page. "Many of the arcane arts are considered insecure, Madame. Such is it's nature. Should the Crown dismiss any case based around a magical crime simply due to it's precarious nature? It will be up to the courts to decide if what is 15:44:43Datina says: Is being witnesses it false or not. 15:45:52Mallestai says: Though I respectfully disagree, I can understand your point your honor. However, if the Crown does not have a default scryer used in all cases that can represent a nonbiased point of view then I believe it is detremental to the justice process. 15:46:36Mallestai says: ...if the defense wished it your honor we could call our own scryer and they could possibly come up with entirely different details of the account. 15:47:07Mallestai says: Its range of interpetation makes it rather difficult to submit to a criminal hearing your honor. 15:47:11Datina says: I believe Ms. Darkmoon to be unbias. She is neither friend nor foe to the plaintiff. Oh? You may present a scryer, if you wish...I will review thier application. 15:48:08Mallestai says: The bias matters very little your honor, it is the ability to perform the task in a clear and concise manner that is being challenged. 15:48:49Mallestai says: All scryers in my experience have produced varying stories from similar objects. Though some points may hold true throught, interpetation leads to mishandled facts. 15:49:43Datina says: Then, I'm afraid, your experience with them has been very poor. I am allowing Ms. Darkmoon to be present. I wish to see what she is presenting. 15:50:48Mallestai says: Very well your honor, however in future cases this ruling may allow another more corrupt judge to use this as precedent to allow someone less unbiased then Miss. Darkmoon. 15:51:37Ethne sloooowly writes this down, and refrains from dignifying that with any further action or expression. 15:51:39Datina looks to mallestai. "Corrupt..." She glances once, very quickly at Sirithil before looking at to Mallestai. "The Crown does not acknowledge a corrupt judge." 15:52:29Mallestai says: ...noted your honor. 15:52:46Sirithil catches the glance, and her eyes widen for a moment as if shocked. Shocked! by the insinuation. 15:53:03Sirithil leans over and whispers quietly to Mallestai for a moment. 15:53:14Sirithil says: Thalassian Dor tal tur diel? 15:53:34Mallestai nods quickly to Sirithil, "I did. We will decide how to handle it." 15:53:36Datina leans over the desk and continues to write. "Does the defense have any more witnesses to present?" 15:54:14Mallestai says: No more witness your honor. 15:54:25Ethne sets aside the witness lists. 15:54:28Datina says: Do you have any further evidence to submit? 15:55:14Datina says: Present it, please. 15:55:32Mallestai steps forward, placing several sheets of paper on the desk. 15:55:39Mallestai walks back to her spot. 15:56:15Ethne frowns at Mallesta as she rises to take charge of the documents. 15:56:32Ethne picks them up, and reads for a quick discription. 15:56:36Ethne description* 15:56:37Mallestai says: Those are the design of knives sold by Shattered Sun Smithing, including sales reports and distribution points. 15:57:30Datina waves a hand at Ethne. "Thank you, Sister Woodward." 15:57:56Mallestai says: I submit them with the intent to establish that the knife used on Creel could very well belong to someone other than Sirithil or Aelennaor Alastrati. 15:57:58Ethne files the documents in a seperate folder from her other documents. 15:58:14Datina picks up the documents, carefully reading them over. 15:59:19Datina says: The courts will accept your evidence. Do you have copies of this? 15:59:20Ethne casually makes an inward question that remains unvoiced, in regards to prefixes of address. 15:59:26Sirithil nods at Datina. 15:59:46Mallestai says: We do your honor. 15:59:51Datina says: Will the prosecution stand. 16:00:01Mallestai steps back some. 16:00:44Datina says: Ms. Bueller, please step forward and gather this evidence submitted by the defense for your records. 16:00:50Aminella says: Ah. Yes. 16:01:00Ethne holds out the docket. 16:01:01Datina holds out the paperwork. 16:01:07You frown with disappointment at Azui. 16:01:10Aminella looks to Ethne, then approaches, and takes one of the paper. Smiling at the other 16:01:12You frown with disappointment at Throdin. 16:01:24Aminella reads it over casually 16:01:30Ethne says: Pardon me, this is a closed hearing. 16:01:50Throdin says: Hmm? 16:01:53Throdin peers at you searchingly. 16:01:56Throdin peers at Azui searchingly. 16:01:58Azui says: ((We're in the basement... :P)) 16:04:08Datina picks up the gavel. "This court will take a five minute recess to further examine the evidence. We will reconviene in five minutes time and I will pass my judgement on this matter." 16:04:14Datina slams the gavel down. 16:04:17Ethne says: All rise. 16:04:33Ethne really wonders who writes procedure sometimes. 16:04:33Sirithil rubs at her temples a bit. 16:04:39Mallestai raises an eyebrow, "Wait..." as she stands, she turns to Sirithil quickly whispering. 16:04:39Aminella rocks back and forth on her heels 16:04:49Ethne goes to a pitcher on the back table and pours a glass of water. 16:04:52Sirithil suspects it's someone in a courtroom with more chairs. 16:05:10Ethne sets it the raised desk. 16:05:17Ethne gets herself a glass of water. 16:05:59Aminella attempts to balance a pencil on her nose 16:06:16Sirithil whispers back. 16:07:12Mallestai nods quickly to Sirithil, "Very well m'lady." 16:07:34Sirithil plunks into the chair, rubbing her temples again. 16:08:25Sirithil says: Thalassian Anar an ash balah mush. 16:09:13Sirithil says: Thalassian O shar... O shar... 16:09:38Ethne sips her water, looking over the papers. 16:13:09Sirithil nudges Mally. 16:13:14Datina returns to the chair. 16:14:56Datina bangs the gavel once more. "This court is now in session." 16:15:46Datina says: All parties have given thier evidence and witnesses, which has been carefully reviewed by this court. 16:17:22Datina says: The court finds there is sufficient enough evidence to bring this matter further to trial wherein both parties will be allowed to make thier case. -However-... 16:17:44Mallestai steps forward quickly, but waits for Chiori to finish. 16:18:12Ethne watches Mallesta very closely as she continues her dictation. 16:18:18Sirithil glances to Mally briefly. 16:18:34Mallestai narrows her eyes and steps back. 16:19:10Datina says: Respect for Lady Sirithil's office and standing with the Crown is being taken into consideration. Therefore the trial will be held in a closed courtroom and will not be announced to the general public. Furthermore... 16:19:25Mallestai taps her foot slowly. 16:21:33Datina says: The Crown cannot, at this time, recognize events taken place outside it's established boundaries. So the charge of torture is hereby dismissed. Based upon the evidence presented, the charge of aggravated assault and battery stands. 16:21:51Sirithil looks relieved at this. 16:21:57Mallestai narrows her eyes some. 16:22:10Mallestai leans in to Sirithil. 16:22:16Sirithil betrays the hint of a smile, and gives a quiet nod. 16:22:18Datina says: Lastly... 16:23:27Datina says: Due to recent reports coming in from our neighboring Northrend...the trial is scheduled for several weeks from now. The parties will be notified of it's exact date within the next few days via missive from the courts. 16:24:17Sirithil leans over to Mally and whispers quietly. 16:24:17Mallestai nods to Sirithil quickly, speaking in her ear again. 16:24:53Mallestai says: Your honor may I approach? 16:25:19Datina 's hand pauses on the page. "Yes? Come forward." 16:25:23Ethne waves Aminella Beuller towards the bench as well. 16:25:51Aminella blinks, takes the pencil off her nose and approaches 16:26:35Mallestai says: Your honor, I would like to move that the defendants weapons be released from evidence as they pretain to the dropped torture charges. Also, the defense as submitted a deposition written by one Kauri (forgot last name). It has been asked to remain sealed, 16:27:07Mallestai says: however I feel now is a good time for it to be opened and reviewed as it contains evidence which would release my client of the aforementioned assault charges. 16:30:34Ethne removes a key from her keyring. 16:30:52Ethne goes to a locked cabinet, and unlocks it. 16:31:19Ethne opens the cabinet, and looks through the files. 16:32:23Ethne pulls a sealed folio, which has an additional set of seals from when entered into evidence. 16:32:28Ethne closes and locks the cabinet. 16:33:00Mallestai waits patiently, drumming her fingers on the side of her leg. 16:33:20Ethne writes the current date on the outermost layer of binding, signs, and cuts the sealing strings. 16:33:37Ethne places the deposition on Chiori's desk. 16:33:55Datina retrieves the documents and begins reviewing the information. 16:34:27Mallestai says: As you will see, Kauri clearly states that is was her who assaulted Creel in order for him to be taken to her holding in Ironforge... 16:35:24Mallestai says: ...also, in Creel's offical statement he says that the defendant used a spell called "Arcane Blast" in an attempt to strike him, but his demon took the blow. 16:35:30Mallestai says: However. 16:36:17Mallestai says: Arcane Blast does not traverse space, it strikes the target directly. This would imply, as my client as said before, that she had only intended to strike the demon and not the man himself. 16:36:49Datina looks up from the page. "Are you a mage, Madame?" 16:36:59Mallestai says: Am I your honor? 16:37:19Aminella simply listens, her eyes aimed slightly up as she thinks 16:37:39Sirithil says: If I may, your Honor, in addition to being my attorney she is also my bodyguard. She is quite familiar with my art. I'm also willing to prove the truth of her statement. 16:37:50Ethne ahems at Sirithil's speaking up. 16:38:06Mallestai says: No, however my client is an Archmage and I take her word on these things very seriously. If it would please the court I am willing to sacrifice myself to take the blow described here so that its trajectory (or lack there of) may be displayed for the court. 16:38:57Mallestai says: ...admittedly, Creel may have gotten the spell in question incorrect in his original statement, however how much more of the statement could he have mistook and construed? 16:39:32Datina 's brows raise slightly. "The courts do not accept defendants as reliable material witnesses due to their inherent position. A defendant, expert or no, could not be counted on to give an unbias opinion on their profession." 16:39:51Aminella says: Your honor. In light of this evidence I would like to add 'aiding and abeiting' to the list of charges. 16:40:36Mallestai snaps her eyes between the two, "Your honor, you can witness it with your own eyes. Also, there are several other magi capable of colaborating this." 16:40:56Ethne continues writting this all down. 16:41:36Mallestai says: ...also, the spell aside, it is clear in that deposition that it was Kuari who assaulted Creel... 16:41:45Datina says: An expert witness is needed to give account on wether or not the magic was being used as you say. Also, I wish to point out something... 16:42:18Datina points to a line on the statement. "Aelannor Allastari did far worse damage to the man than Sirithil or I." 16:42:46Datina says: Your witness is indicating that damage, however large or small, was done by your client to the victim. 16:43:26Mallestai says: ...and where is he your honor? He was deemed not worthy to be pursed by the crown? Also, how is it that aiding and abeding charges be added to my client when the very criminals she has been accused of abedding are not being pursued by the Crown? 16:43:37Ethne ahems. 16:44:13Mallestai says: ...as for what little damage my client may or may not have contributed, that is hardly reason to drag her name through the mud while other more severe participants walk freely through out the streets. 16:44:29Aminella looks to Mallestai, then to Datina 16:44:35Datina says: I don't think you understand, Madame. So I'll try to outline this very carefully... 16:46:27Datina says: Your client is a subject of the Crown. Furthermore, she is titled and a civil servant. Her behavior must be above reproach at all times. She is a symbol of her King and the nobility as a whole. She is a sworn magistrate and therefore should have acted by 16:47:26Datina says: The laws laid down by our community. She should not have taken matters into her own hands and confronted the plaintiff directly. If this matter had been handled correctly by her in the first place, we would not be here. As much as I might enjoy doing so.. 16:47:45Datina says: You do not see me about the streets beating on thieves and murders. 16:48:13Mallestai says: Very well. Then I would like to move that the charges against my client be dropped to petty assualt given the evidence presented. 16:48:37Aminella says: If I may explain the charges being braught forth by the crown? 16:48:38Mallestai says: It is clear that my client is not the one, title or not, who should be standing here today your honor. 16:48:50Aminella glances to Datina 16:50:42Aminella says: It might help the defendant understand better the predicament her client is facing. 16:50:46Aminella says: And how best to assist her. 16:51:06Mallestai snaps her eyes to the defense attorney, narrowing them. 16:51:09Datina says: Of course. Let me define for you the charges... 16:51:54Aminella says: Ah... if -I- may? Your honor? As with the new evidence. As well as the grounds by which the defence rests. There are a few... addendums to be made. 16:52:11Datina says: Aggravated assault: the crime of physically attacking another person which results in serious bodily harm and/or is made with a deadly or dangerous weapon such as a gun, knife, sword, ax or blunt instrument. One moment, Ms. Bueller... 16:52:51Ethne looks at her own hand on the 'blunt instrument' part is said. 16:52:56Ethne continues writing. 16:53:07Aminella nods, and fiddles with her glasses 16:54:11Datina says: Aiding and Abetting: Aiding and abetting applies to someone who assists in or facilitates the doing of a crime. Even if your client did not actually strike the plaintiff himself, she certainly helped Ms. Kauri and Mr. Allastarri. Who, by the way are both 16:54:29Datina says: Both on your list of witnesses, yet you -dare- ask this court by they are not being charged. 16:56:08Mallestai says: Is that all? Respectfully your honor, I know the law. 16:56:28Mallestai says: ...and I know when it is being trampled and subjective. 16:57:00Ethne takes in a deep breath. 16:57:23Datina slowly arches an eyebrow at Mallestai. "Your words just now do not help you client's case. They will be taken into consideration during the trial. Aiding and abetting has been added to the list of charges." 16:57:40Datina slams down the gavel. "This court is adjurned." 16:57:48Mallestai narrows her eyes and storms out. 16:57:53Ethne makes sure to initial and date the additional charge. 16:57:59Aminella makes a popping noise with her lips. But nods 16:58:21Aminella jogs after Mallestai 16:58:31Mallestai leaves the party. 17:00:50Datina says: Lady Sirithil... 17:02:36Sirithil sighs, and steps forward, rubbing her temples. 17:04:32Sirithil says: Your honor, I want to deeply, and heartfeelingly apologize for the conduct of my attorney. 17:04:59Sirithil says: She... can be very passionate. Which is a better trait in a bodyguard than a lawyer. If there is a fine or such to be paid for contempt of court, I will gladly pay it. 17:05:34Datina gestures to Ethne. "Sister Woodward, please release her ladyship's staff from the evidence locker." 17:05:38Ethne nods. 17:06:18Datina says: There is no fine for her words, only the pentalty of displeasure from this court. By the by... 17:06:54Ethne opens a desk drawer and removes a receipt, it is sewn in a pack of four, each labeled ... one for the person receiving, one for the Court file, one for accusation counsel, one for defense counsel. 17:07:17Sirithil glances to Ethne for a moment, then focuses back on Chiori. 17:07:20Datina says: Considering you are the one standing trial, I wish to commend you on your infinite patience. And your apology has been taken into accounted. If you could please advise your cousel to keep a cool head during the actual trial, it might go better for you. 17:07:28Aminella comes jogging back 17:07:55Datina pauses, looking over. "Ms. Bueller?" 17:07:55Sirithil says: I will pass it on. If need be, I will replace my attorney or represent myself. I wouldn't stand for it in my courtroom, either, after all. 17:08:01Ethne writes in the description, naming Sirithil's Archmagus staff as being released from custody on today's date, and witnessed by Sr. Ethne Woodward, and H. L. Justice Chiori. 17:08:22Ethne takes anothey key, going to a different locked locker. 17:08:23Aminella leans down and rests her hands on her knees, raising a finger for Datina to wait while he catches her breath 17:08:48Datina says: What is the matter? 17:09:13Aminella straitens up with a huff, and shakes out her hair 17:09:14Ethne unlocks, opens, and retrieves the staff, after she has put on warded gloves. 17:09:29Ethne closes the locker, and locks it behind her. 17:09:39Aminella says: I wish to note that the prosecution is willing to offer a plea bargain. 17:09:49Datina says: ... 17:09:50Sirithil glances up at Aminella. 17:10:05Aminella says: For the aiding... if I can catch...one second. 17:10:19Sirithil gives her a bemused look. "Take your time." 17:10:21Aminella leans foward onto her knees again and continues to huff and puff 17:10:38Datina slowly leans back in the high backed chair, waiting for the young lady to catch her breath. 17:10:40Aminella says: For a -guilty- plea on aiding and abeiting... if we drop... assault. 17:10:59Sirithil says: Give me a moment. 17:11:01Aminella says: As... after reviewing the file it seems the obvious outcome... of this. Here. Court. 17:11:12Aminella then simply returns to panting 17:11:29Sirithil draws out her gnomish device, pulling up the lawbook file, reviewing penalties for the various pertinent crimes. 17:11:41Datina looks to the blonde woman at her desk. "Were you aware of this bargain?" 17:11:58Aminella says: I just offered it... to the elf... she wandered off. 17:11:59Sirithil says: This is news to me, your honor. But not entirely unwelcome. 17:12:10Sirithil says: Give me a moment... 17:12:14Ethne sits and copies the Evidence ID #, Case #, Docket #, Officer of confiscation to evidence, officer who presented for evidence, and the bottom half of the tag, which also has it. 17:12:28Ethne copies the information from the bottom half of the tag on all four receipt forms. 17:12:39Datina nods. "Lady Sirithil, I would consult with your attorney before making your statement on this." 17:13:07Sirithil nods. "I will do so." 17:13:16Sirithil says: Consult with my attorney, I mean. 17:14:25Ethne finds a small board, on which she places the forms. "Lady Nightstone, your signature, please ... on the line for 'Person Taking Posession.'" 17:18:27Sirithil has gone offline. 17:21:27Sirithil has come online. 17:22:23Sirithil accepts the board from Ethne, looking it over carefully. She withdraws from somewhere in her satchel a phoenix-feather quill, and signs her name with a flourish at the bottom. 17:22:39Sirithil then hands the board back and puts the quill away. 17:22:40Ethne says: And the other three copies as well, procedure. 17:22:51Sirithil says: Ah, of course. 17:22:56Ethne holds the board back out, flipping to the second of four copies on it. 17:23:02Sirithil pulls out her quill again and signs those too. 17:23:58Ethne takes them back, and signs all four on the 'Court Officer' line, before handing it off to Chiori for "By Order of This Court, the item stated herein is released to ..." 17:24:56Datina places the documents in front of her and signs her name on each of the four copies before handing them back to Ethne. 17:25:18Aminella simply huffs, puffs, and wishes for chairs 17:25:29Ethne takes off a copy each, sliding one to Sirithil, one to Aminella, and keeping the others. 17:25:45Ethne then holds out Sirithil's staff, still wearing the warded gloves. 17:26:02Sirithil smiles, accepting the staff. "Thank you, Sister Woodward." 17:26:25Ethne lets go of the staff, and removes the warded gloves, to slip them back into a desk drawer. 17:26:36Sirithil says: Your honor, if I may have a moment to talk to my attorney regarding the plea. 17:26:48Datina says: The prosecution has offered a plea bargain. The judgement of guilty on the charge of aiding and abetting in exchange for the charge of aggravated assault being dismissed. Of course, your ladyship. 17:26:51Sirithil slings her staff carefully back into its place on her back. 17:27:10Sirithil leans in, whispering to Mally. 17:28:34Sirithil whispers back and forth! 17:28:48Ethne looks to see how far Chiori's water glass has been drained as she sips from her own. 17:29:13Mallestai nods quickly, "Very well." 17:29:21Datina hasn't touched the beverage. 17:29:44Mallestai stands quickly, "I will do my best." 17:30:09Datina says: Will the prosecution also approach the bench. 17:30:10Mallestai says: We would like to propose a counter proposal your honor. 17:30:22Ethne raises an eyebrow at this. 17:30:38Datina picks up her quill. "State your counter claim." 17:30:52Ethne moves to a new sheet of paper, ready to take this down ... bindingly if accepted. 17:31:23Mallestai says: The defense would like to propose a plea of guilty without a finding be entered in my clients behalf. This would result in a minimal punishment and will not tarnish her record. I suggest this becasue 17:31:59Mallestai says: Lady Nightstone as served this community well for a very, very long time and currently has no priors. This is her first time on this side of that bench your honor. Also, 17:32:59Aminella looks up, blearily, and wobbles to the bench 17:33:07Mallestai says: her actions were preformed with the good will and wellbeing of a child in mind and did not have malintent. If, during the period of her guilty without a finding, she were to commit any crime (cival or otherwise) a plea of guilty would be immediately enter 17:33:21Mallestai says: ed in her behalf in regards to these charges. 17:34:07Datina says: How does the prosecution stand on this counter claim? 17:35:08Aminella says: Considering... 17:37:09Aminella nods sharply 17:37:14Aminella says: It's agreeable considering the circumstance. 17:37:29Datina says: Very well. Therefore this court shall now pass judgement as follows: 17:37:31Ethne turns to Chiori, for the assent. 17:37:34Sirithil smiles, quite glad to have all this done with. 17:37:57Datina says: On the charge of aggravated assault and battery; the charge is hereby dismissed. 17:38:14Ethne quickly writes this down on full letterhead. 17:39:11Mallestai nods quickly, listening. 17:40:21Datina says: On the charge of aiding and abetting: The defendent is found guilty as charged, without findings. A period of no less than one year is put forward wherein if the defendent is found to be the aggressor or assistant to any action deemed unlawful by the Crow 17:41:41Datina says: Crown she will immediately be found guilty of such crime, without prejudice, in addition to the crime of aiding and abetting. 17:42:10Mallestai nods quickly. 17:42:30Sirithil nods. 17:43:15Datina says: Lady Sirithil, you are free to go. This court is now adjourned. All parties are excused. 17:43:21Ethne ahems. 17:43:29Sirithil smiles. "Thank you, your hon--" She glances over at Ethne. 17:43:30Mallestai nods once more and turns to Sirithil, hugging her tightly. 17:43:35Ethne says: Please sign the master copy of the agreement before leaving. 17:43:37Sirithil grins, hugging Mally back. 17:43:45Ethne turns it over. 17:43:47Sirithil says: Of course, of course. 17:43:57Sirithil picks up the parchment, carefully reading it over. 17:43:58Aminella takes a step back, and cleans off her glassses again 17:44:09Ethne says: Do you give permission for this signature to be duplicated or can you wait to sign the copies? 17:44:31Sirithil says: You can duplicate the signature for this sole and express purpose, yes. 17:44:52Ethne takes out a prefilled form, with her name on it. "Sign here, please, stating the authorization." 17:45:15Sirithil nods, looking over the agreement and the form, before out comes the quill again and she signs the master copy. 17:45:47Ethne holds the master out for the Crown's Counsel. 17:45:56Ethne says: Counselor Beuller. 17:46:02Aminella moves up and nods 17:46:07Datina carefully sorts the papers in front of her and slips them into her leather case. She cleans the quill with a stained bit of cloth before placing it in the case as well. 17:46:30Sirithil offers Aminella the phoenix quill, in case she doesn't have one at hand. 17:46:37Ethne has plenty on her desk. 17:46:44Aminella reads the master copy quite carefully! Then takes the quill instintcually, signing her name 17:47:51Ethne takes back the master copy and begins copying the master plea agreement. 17:48:04Aminella nods and back away from the bench, a smile on her face 17:49:07Sirithil smiles as well, tucking the quill away. 17:50:09Ethne finishes the first of three necessary copies. 17:51:43Ethne finishes up with the second .... there are now two copies, one master. 17:51:47Datina stands up from teh desk, collecting the case. "Sister Woodward, please have those copies on my desk by the end of the night." 17:51:55Ethne says: Yes, Your Ladyship. 17:52:15Ethne slides the fresh copies to Counselor Beuller's signature. 17:52:59Aminella clasps her hands behind her back and rocks back and forth on her feet 17:53:17Mallestai says: May I be excused m'lady? 17:53:32Ethne finishes the third copy, and makes the duplicate copy for the crown. 17:53:37Datina nods at Mallestai. "You are free to go." 17:53:38Sirithil says: Of course... I think we're basically done here. Don't forget your notes and stuff on the table. 17:53:43Mallestai says: Thank you. 17:53:51Mallestai takes the notes and turns back to Sirithil. 17:53:54Mallestai bows before Sirithil. 17:53:58Mallestai says: Take care m'lady. 17:54:47Datina removes her gloves from the desk drawer and slides them over her hands. 17:55:41Datina looks to Aminella. "You may go as well, Ms. Bueller." 17:55:45Ethne finishes the final copy. 17:55:53Ethne says: The copies are ready for your signature, Ladyship. 17:55:58Sirithil says: Ah, there we go. 17:56:09Aminella smiles at Datina. 17:56:11Aminella says: Thank you. 17:56:29Aminella tilts foward in a bowish sort of manner. Then turns to depart 17:56:43Datina holds out her hand for the papers. 17:57:15Ethne has made approximation of the signatures of Sirithil, under authorization (referenced on the side, and dated with her own signature) ... on all three of the added copies. 17:57:26Ethne places all four documents before Chiori. 17:57:34Sirithil says: One of those is mine, yes? 17:57:44Aminella leaves the party. 17:58:58Datina places the paerwork in front of her, taking the quill from Ethne as well, and signs a very severe looking signature on each line of the forms. 18:00:04Datina hands the quill and papers back to Ethne. 18:00:57Ethne holds out the one marked "Defendant's copy" to Sirithil. 18:02:11Sirithil smiles, accepting the copy. "Thank you." She gives Chiori a slight bow. "I will take my leave, now. Thank you for, my attorney's opinions in passion notwithstanding, a fair hearing." 18:02:18Ethne finishes filing the various documents, before binding all the court copies together .... 18:03:06Ethne ties the bundle, wrapped in oilskin, with cord .... before reaching to the small double-boiler like holder for sealing wax (which has had a lit votive in there the entire time, really). 18:03:21Ethne pours the wax on the cord, sealing the entire docket. 18:03:24Sirithil turns to go. 18:03:44Ethne says: Your ladyship's signet, please? 18:03:48Sirithil says: Ah. 18:04:10Ethne says: Errr.... Milady Chiori. 18:04:15Datina gazes at Sirithil with a very stoic, professional expression. "Light bless and keep you, Lady Sirithil." 18:04:41Sirithil says: You as well, of course, both of you. 18:05:42Datina opens one of the desk drawers and takes a stick of red wax from a tray in there. 18:06:18Datina looks around for some sort of flame source. 18:06:33Ethne has a votive candle burning on her desk. 18:07:29Datina holds the tip of the stick over the flame, melting the wax. 18:07:51Datina presses a daub of the sealing wax onto the bottom of the document, near her signature. 18:08:01Ethne docket* 18:08:41Datina reaches up and removes a gold necklace, bearing a signet stamp in the shape of a hammer from around her neck. 18:09:16Datina presses the end of the miniature hammer into the rapidly cooling wax. 18:10:40Sirithil leaves the party. 18:10:56Datina pulls the signet away, revealing the impression left by the hammer. She pulls the neck back over her head and puts the unused wax back into the desk for the next court session. 18:12:03]Ethne turns over the sealed docket to Chiori. 18:12:25Ethne says: Lux savle tu, Domina. 18:13:41Datina accepts the bundle of paperwork and places it in her leather carrying case. She nods at Ethne. "Gratias ago vos. Lux lucis beatus vos, Sister Woodward." 18:14:49Datina pinches the bridge of her nose. "I am headed to the office now. Thank you and dismissed." 18:14:52Ethne blows out the candle on her desk for the sealing wax, and packs up her scribe's caddy with her materials. Category:Lore